‘Iskool Bukol’ airs pilot, trends on Twitter
IBC News Posted at Jan 07 2017 09:58 PM Keith Cruz (school uniform), Raisa Dayrit (school uniform) and Joyce Abestano (school uniform) MANILA -- IBC-13 and Secarats-produced newest primetime sitcom Iskool Bukol, a revival of the original Tito, Vic and Joey (TVJ) comedy sitcom Iskul Bukol, trended on microbloging site Twitter as it aired its pilot episode on Saturday night. With the hashtag #IBFirstDayMayDilimanHighSchool, the school-oriented teen sitcom starring Keith Cruz, Raisa Dayrit, Joyce Abestano and Tonton Gutierrez among the top trending topics on the microblogging site. The pilot episode of Iskool Bukol opened with the story of Keith (Cruz) and Anne (Abestano), who woked up in the morning around 6 a.m. by using the tablet and cellphone to post her friend Raisa (Raisa) for the first day of high school in Diliman High School. After the intro, before the first day at Diliman High School, during breakfast, Tonton is the father of Keith (Cruz) and Anne (Abestano), while Mariel (Mariel Rodriguez) is the mother of Keith (Cruz). Tonton meets Maricar (Jennica Garcia) and Luigi (Boom Labrusca) at the Escalera house while they meet Raisa (Dayrit) who introduced her with Keith and Anne are their high school classmates and ready for their first day of classes in Diliman High School. At the school opening of Diliman High School, Prinsipal Oscar (Mr. Fu) meets a resident high school professor and a strict teacher Miss Tapia (Mely Tagasa) as they meet their high school classmate TIto (Francis Magundayao), Chester (Justin Ward) and Joey (Harold Rementilla) while waiting for Barbie (Jane de Leon). Meanwhile, Keith, Raisa and Anne are the three high school girls involve to study in Diliman High School. Keith, Raisa and Joyce involve in classroom where they posted in social media. Keith meets another high school classmate Patrisha (Patrisha Samson) and a cutie classmate Alyssa (Analyn Nacion), while Raisa wanted to learn the class schedule as Barbie meets a new classmate Adie (Andres Muhlach) and Joyce posted by Tonton as she involve their classmate friend Zonia (Zonia Mejia) and Bibeth (Dexie Dulat). These three high school girls will introduce a very nice teacher girl, Teacher Alodia (Alodia Gosiengfiao). While she teach in classroom, Teacher Alodia approached Tonton. Teacher Erich saw Joyce and Anne, who has a crush on her and they have infatuation about their relationship. Barbie draw with Francis to teach him in classroom, while she though Keith is a pretty high school girl as a result he got his object. Teacher Alodia also meets her Principal Oscar and introduced adviser Mr. Rude (Fred Lo). The Escalers sisters and her classmate Raisa involve Principal Oscar and put a note to say "GO GIRL, MEGANON!!." Meanwhile, Barbie also allowed by the cutie classmate Alyssa and Adie to study their Math notebook. Keith approached Tito to learned the subject. Then, Tonton went to Aning's Coffeeteria and they talked about the renovation, and promotion for the high school classmate Barbie. Outside the coffeeteria, Oscar larned that Miss Tapia approached for Raisa. The Escalera sisters thought that one of them was called by Chester. After they learned, at home, Keith showed Tonton and Marie within a teen trademark as well as a trademark for Patricia. Joyce and her classmate Zonia and Bibeth saw Raisa and Joey on the library of Diliman High School, while they meet Maricar and Luigi, then Barbie came for the infatuation. Mr. Rude thanked Miss Tapia when she is a high school professor on the help she raised with Tito and Chester. In Diliman High School, Raisa and Alyssa meets Raffy (Neil Coleta) as a volleyball coach. In Aning's Coffeeteria, Tonton achieved that the Escalera sisters wanted to order because of Aning Francia. After Joyce involve that they have a baon, they ordered 2 hamsilog, 3 donuts, 2 chicksilog, 2 iced tea for Keith and Joyce, and 1 coffee for Tonton as for the high school teen classmate of Barbie. Abby and Bibeth came cafeteria with some notebooks due to writing a note for Barbie. In library, Keith and her classmate Raisa and Patricia who saw Barbie as a result they learned and achieved her. Mariel involved that Miss Tapia learned in Diliman High School while Teacher Alodia asked her Principal Oscar to the Escalera sisters because of Mr. Rude reserved 13 classmate. In the end, Keith, Raisa, Joyce and Tonton managed to draw the problem and they have a classmate for Barbie. During the pilot episode, the sitcom will also feature the first special guest Jane de Leon. Trended on Twitter: :Thank you so much @IBC13 and @SecaratsTalentManagementServices!!! Ganda ng first episode!! Ang Sabado primetime na yan lol#IBFirstDayMayDilimanHighSchool. :Congrats Mr. @TontonGutierrez #IBFirstDayMayDilimanHighSchool. Before the airing of the episode, Cruz, Dayrit and Abestano shared their excitement over their latest project on social media. "OH MY G! I can't wait for everyone to see Keith, Raisa and Anne later. For tonight's episode. #IBFirstDayOfDilimanHighSchool where the three high school girls involve in Diliman High School," Cruz wrote. "30 minutes to go, ISKOOL BUKOL na!! Excited na po ako na makilala nyong lahat si Anton Escalera. Mamaya na po yan, pagkatapos ng Express Balita Weekend sa IBC 13. Sabay sabay po tayong manuod?," Cruz wrote. Abestano (pink sando), Tonton, Angelu, Cruz (school uniform) Iskool Bukol, which marked the second project of Cruz after IBC and Secarats-produced early primetime school-themed teleserye based on the adaptation of 2011 Korean drama Glory Jane, the second project of Dayrit after the supporting role in the afternoon value-oriented drama Hulog ng Langit, the first ever major sitcom of Abestano as Bida Best 2016 gorgeous second runner-up, and the first ever primetime TV sitcom of Gutierrez. It airs Saturdays after Express Balita Weekend. '#IskoolBukol' EXPRESS BALITA: SHOWBIZ EXPRESS (January 6, 2017) (Video) :(Queenie Rehman): Simula ang pagbabalik ng top-rating sitcom Iskul Bukol, pero nawala sa Wanbol, dahil may bagong high school classmate pa rin sa loob ng Diliman High School ang pinakabagong Iskool Bukol. Pinangungunahan nina Keith Cruz, Raisa Dayrit at Joyce Abestano kasama si Tonton Gutierrez. Alamin natin yan may Showbiz Express Balita, Eunice Garcia-Langcauon. :Reported by Eunice Garcia-Langcauon: :Noon dekada 70 hanggang dekada 80, simula ang top-rating sitcom ng IBC-13 ang Iskul Bukol, pinagbidahan nina Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto, at Joey de Leon bilang tatlong komedyante sa loob ng Wanbol University. :At ngayon, sila ay magbabalik na, pero bawal ang Wanbol University, dahil ang bagong high school level sa pinakabagong school-oriented sitcom ng IBC-13 at Secarats ang Iskool Bukol. :Pinangungunahan nina Runway Princess Keith Cruz bilang ordinary high school teenager Keith Escalera, Comedienne Princess Raisa Dayrit bilang attractive and intelligent high school girl Raisa Ungasis at ang Teen Sweetheart Joyce Abestano bilang cute and sassy high school girl Anne Escalera, sila ang mga estudyante sa loob ng Diliman High School. At kasama ang pinakabagong school-oriented sitcom, ang daddy ni Joyce Abestano ay si Tonton Gutierrez bilang Tonton Escalera. :Muling magbabalik sa telebisyon, makilala mo natin sa pinakabagong Iskool Bukol. :(Joyce Abestano): So excited naman ang pagbabalik ng Iskul Bukol, ngayon may high school classmate ako sa Diliman High School. Mga high school classmate maging aral ng eskwela. :Si Alodia Gosiengiao bilang Teacher Alodia nasa Diliman High School kung aral ng eskwela, Mr. Fu bilang Principal Oscar (Mr. Fu: Meganon), ang pagbabalik si Mely Tagasa bilang high school professor Miss Tapia, si Fred Lo bilang Sir Rude ang adviser namin sa Diliman High School. :(Tonton Gutierrez): Kasi naman, bawal ang Wanbol University, kung ngayon may bagong high school level sa loob ng Diliman High School namin. Sina Keith, Raisa at Anne ang tatlong high school classmate may estudyante ng klase, mulang teacher, principal, professor at kilala ni adviser. Kung aral ng classmate. :Mga high school classmate ng Diliman High School nina Francis Magundayao, Justin Ward, Harold Rementilla, Patrisha Samson, Analyn Nacion, Zonia Meja, Dexie Daulat, Aries Ace Espanola at Miguel David kung aral ng high school, kung saan ang IBC at Secarats management. :(Joyce Abestano): Okey lang, simula namin ang Diliman High School manonood ng Iskool Bukol. Kasama ang mga favoritong high school classmate. :Si Mariel Rodriguez bilang mommy ni Keith ay si Leslie Escalera, Jennica Garcia bilang Maricar at Boom Labrusca bilang Luigi ang family Ungasis, si Tess Antonio naman bilang Aming Francia, Aldred Gatchalian bilang Alwyn at Neil Coleta naman nina Raffy. :(Joyce Abestano): Oh my gee, grrr, ops, classmate ako naman. Super high scoool life namin ang klase. :(Tonton Gutierrez): Mula Escalera brothers, Vic Ungasis at Miss Tapia. At ngayon, may Escalers sisters at Raisa, muling kasama ni Teacher Alodia. Eto na ang pagbabalik ni Miss Tapia at si Principal Oscar ng Diliman High School. :Simula ngayong eskwelang Sabado ng gabi, mapaoanood ang Iskool Bukol bukas, alas 7:45 ng gabi pagkatapos ng Express Balita Weekend dito lang sa IBC-13. :(Joyce Abestano and Tonton Gutierrez), (Joyce): Hi guys, ako po si Joyce Abestano, (Tonton): Ako naman si Tonton Gutierrez, (Joyce) Simula ako ang Iskool Bukol ngayong eskwelang Sabado ng gabi. :Eunice Garcia-Langcauon, News Team 13. NEWS TEAM 13: SEEING STARS (January 6, 2017) (Video) :(Atty. Zorah Andam): Eskwela na naman ay muling magbabalik sa telebisyon ang Iskul Bukol, pera bawal po sa Wanbol, kailangan may bagong high school level sa loob ng Diliman High School ang pinakabagong Iskool Bukol. Sina Keith, Raisa at Joyce, at kasama si Tonton Gutierrez. Makilala mo aral ng high school naman, sa ulat ni Eunice Garcia-Langcauon. :Reported by Eunice Garcia-Langcauon: :Noon dekada 70 hanggang dekada 80, simula ang top-rating sitcom ng IBC-13 ang Iskul Bukol, pinagbidahan nina Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto, at Joey de Leon bilang tatlong komedyante sa loob ng Wanbol University. :At ngayon, sila ay magbabalik na, pero bawal ang Wanbol University, dahil ang bagong high school level sa pinakabagong school-oriented sitcom ng IBC-13 at Secarats ang Iskool Bukol. :Pinangungunahan nina Runway Princess Keith Cruz bilang ordinary high school teenager Keith Escalera, Comedienne Princess Raisa Dayrit bilang attractive and intelligent high school girl Raisa Ungasis at ang Teen Sweetheart Joyce Abestano bilang cute and sassy high school girl Anne Escalera, sila ang mga estudyante sa loob ng Diliman High School. At kasama ang pinakabagong school-oriented sitcom, ang daddy ni Joyce Abestano ay si Tonton Gutierrez bilang Tonton Escalera. :Muling magbabalik sa telebisyon, makilala mo natin sa pinakabagong Iskool Bukol. :(Joyce Abestano): So excited naman ang pagbabalik ng Iskul Bukol, ngayon may high school classmate ako sa Diliman High School. Mga high school classmate maging aral ng eskwela. :Si Alodia Gosiengiao bilang Teacher Alodia nasa Diliman High School kung aral ng eskwela, Mr. Fu bilang Principal Oscar (Mr. Fu: Meganon), ang pagbabalik si Mely Tagasa bilang high school professor Miss Tapia, si Fred Lo bilang Sir Rude ang adviser namin sa Diliman High School. :(Tonton Gutierrez): Kasi naman, bawal ang Wanbol University, kung ngayon may bagong high school level sa loob ng Diliman High School namin. Sina Keith, Raisa at Anne ang tatlong high school classmate may estudyante ng klase, mulang teacher, principal, professor at kilala ni adviser. Kung aral ng classmate. :Mga high school classmate ng Diliman High School nina Francis Magundayao, Justin Ward, Harold Rementilla, Patrisha Samson, Analyn Nacion, Zonia Meja, Dexie Daulat, Aries Ace Espanola at Miguel David kung aral ng high school, kung saan ang IBC at Secarats management. :(Joyce Abestano): Okey lang, simula namin ang Diliman High School manonood ng Iskool Bukol. Kasama ang mga favoritong high school classmate. :Si Mariel Rodriguez bilang mommy ni Keith ay si Leslie Escalera, Jennica Garcia bilang Maricar at Boom Labrusca bilang Luigi ang family Ungasis, si Tess Antonio naman bilang Aming Francia, Aldred Gatchalian bilang Alwyn at Neil Coleta naman nina Raffy. :(Joyce Abestano): Oh my gee, grrr, ops, classmate ako naman. Super high scoool life namin ang klase. :(Tonton Gutierrez): Mula Escalera brothers, Vic Ungasis at Miss Tapia. At ngayon, may Escalers sisters at Raisa, muling kasama ni Teacher Alodia. Eto na ang pagbabalik ni Miss Tapia at si Principal Oscar ng Diliman High School. :Simula ngayong eskwelang Sabado ng gabi, mapaoanood ang Iskool Bukol bukas, alas 7:45 ng gabi pagkatapos ng Express Balita Weekend dito lang sa IBC-13. :(Joyce Abestano and Tonton Gutierrez), (Joyce): Hi guys, ako po si Joyce Abestano, (Tonton): Ako naman si Tonton Gutierrez, (Joyce) Simula ako ang Iskool Bukol ngayong eskwelang Sabado ng gabi. :Eunice Garcia-Langcauon, News Team 13. #IskoolBukol :January 7, 2017 (#IBFirstDayMayDilimanHighSchool) :SHOWING Gumising na sina Keith, Raisa and Anne, kumain ng almusal bago-mag first day ng eskwela nasa Diliman High School. Oras na para-mag ISKOOL BUKOL! Tonight's guest: Jane de Leon. :January 14, 2017 (#IBHahalolKaHabol) :SHOWING Sit-in ka na sa klase ako sa Diliman High School nina Keith, Raisa at Anne, napapanood ang ISKOOL BUKOL! Tonight's guest: Luis Gabriel Moreno. :January 21, 2017 (#IBEskwelaGirls) :SHOWING Sit in ka na sa mga makukulit na klase nasa Diliman High School. Mapapanood ang ISKOOL BUKOL! Tonight's guest: Erika Mae Salas. :January 28, 2017 (#IBMeganonTalaga) :Mga Kapinoy SHOWING Oras na naman para maki sit in at makigulo sa Diliman High School, dahil ISKOOL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Erich Gonzales and Francyss Abuan. :February 4, 2017 (#IBEskwelaMayTeacher) :SHOWING May bagong guro sa eskwela ni Erich Gonzales bilang Teacher Erich sa Diliman High School, panoorin ang ISKOOL BUKOL! Tonight's guest: Christian Salonga of Hype Five. :February 11, 2017 (#IBLuvTeamPaMore) :SHOWING Ngayong Valentine's day. Ang love team nina Gabbi bilang high school classmate nasa Diliman High School at si Edgar bilang leading man. Makipagkulitan sina Gabbi and Edgar ang Valentine date sa Diliman High School ni Keith, Raisa at Anne, panoorin ang ISKOOL BUKOL! Tonight's guest: Cherryz Mendoza and Rico dela Paz. :February 18, 2017 (#IBAnneKilig) :SHOWING Ngayong Valentine's day pa rin. Kinikilig ni Anne ang high school crush ako nasa Diliman High School. Makipagkulitan si Anne ng Diliman High School para may kilig ni Gary. Dahil ISKOOL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Kenzo Gutierrez as Gary :February 25, 2017 (#IBSeryosoNiRaisa) :SHOWING Si Raisa ay seryoso pa rin! Maki sit-in na at makipagkulitan sa Diliman High School, dahil ISKOOL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Sarah Ortega. :March 4, 2017 (#IBReunionParty) :SHOWING Si Keith meets Tito, si Raisa meets Vic at si Anne kasama ni dad meets Joey kung reunite party sa DIliman High School. Kulitan naman sina Keith, Raisa at Joyce kasama nina Tonton at Erich kung reunite ni Tito, Vic at Joey, dahil ISKOOL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon, with Nikki Gonzales :March 11, 2017 (#IBEskwelaNiTonton) :SHOWING May talent show nina Tonton at Teacher Erich sa Diliman High School kasama ang buong pamilya, kaibigan at kaklase ngayong gabi?, dahil ISKOOL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Michael Tañeca. :March 18, 2017 (#IBManchichirit) :SHOWING Makigulo na sa masayang klase sa Diliman High School, dahil ISKOOL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Pat Deligero. :March 25, 2017 (#IBSmartNiKeith) :SHOWING Ang smart ni Keith kung ano ang aral na eskwela si Anne. Mapapakulitan na smart ka si Keith ang aral ng Diliman High School, dahil ISKOOL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Adrian Desabille. :April 22, 2017 (#IBSummerPaMore) :SHOWING Ngayong tag-init, sila ay kulitan sa Diliman High School nina Keith, Raisa at Anne. Sila ay pupunta sa ating swimming sa Larossa ni Capitol Hills para may tatlong araw, dahil ISKOOL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Paulo Angeles. :April 29, 2017 (IBAnneIsDaWinner) :SHOWING Ngayong summer, may hot ni Anne maging sit-up and treadmil sa Diliman High School bago-mag klase. Mapapakulitan si Anne kung winner talaga, dahil ISKOOL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Ella Cruz :May 20, 2017 (#IBBirthdayNiRaisa) :SHOWING Si Tonton pupunta sa Diliman High School para may birthday ni Raisa kasama ang mga parents ng Ungasis, samantala muna, Keith at Anne nasa klase para may birthday ni Raisa. Mapapakulitan ni Raisa para sa birthday party sa Diliman High School, dahil ISKOOL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Margaret Planas. :May 27, 2017 (#IB) :June 3, 2017 (#IBCutiePrettyNiAnne) :SHOWING Si Anne na may cutie girly girl ang high school. Mapapacute kulitan ni Anne sa Diliman High School kung ang pretty ko sweetheart, dahil ISKOOL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Stephanie Bangcot. :June 17, 2017 (#IBBestDadEver) :SHOWING Si Tonton ang father's day ang high school. Mapapakulitan ni Tonton at Teacher Erich sa DIliman High School kasama nina Ate Keith at Ate Anne, dahil ISKOOL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Sarah Lahbati. :July 1, 2017 (#IBLagnatNiKeith) :SHOWING Si Keith ay lagnat kasi away pumasok sa eskwela ngunit para mag-school clinic sa DIliman High School. Mapapakulitan si Keith na walang lagnat, dahil Iskool Bukol na! Tonight's guest: Rita Gaviola. :(#IBEscaleraSila) :(#IBIkawNaKeith) :(#IBModelSiAnne) :(#IBAnneNaku!) :(#IBSelfieGirls) :(#IBGossipAnne) :(#IBSurprise) :(#IBKrimeKiraImbestigasyon) :(#IBKeithForPresident) :(#IBPartyParty) :(#IBKiraAtWork) :(#IBGirlsAtWork) :(#IBSinoYanKeithAko?) :August 5, 2017 (#IBTeacherAteKira) :SHOWING Keith, Raisa at Anne meets a new high school teen classmate teacher girl Ate Kira. Mapapakulitan sila ni Ate Kira bilang high school classmate teacher girl sa Diliman High School, dahil ISKOOL BUKOL na! Tonight's guest: Crissel Ignacio. In tonight's episode, Teacher Erich had introduced a new high school teen classmate teacher named Ate Kira, will be their adviser girl.